Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of orthopedic, elastic support devices for a wrist and hand, and in particular for wrist and hand supports used by construction workers, athletes and other persons who work with their hands. Its primary use is to help prevent injury and to help protect aggravation of any preexisting wrist or carpal tunnel problems.
The wrist is a complex bone and muscular structure prone to injury upon overextension or upon unusual lateral movement. Certain activities, such as hammering, drilling, computer operation, repetitive motions, bowling, etc., are particularly difficult on the wrist. In addition, the wrist may suffer a trauma, or become accidentally injured and require support. In addition, a person may have carpal tunnel syndrome requiring the person to wear a support garment on his/her wrist to secure the wrist. Surgical, rigid wrist and hand braces and casts are available, but since their goal is to immobilize the area on which they are worn, the wearer is generally unable to move his/her arm easily about. In addition, simple elastic braces are available but they have a tendency not to provide enough support to protect the wrist and hand from injury.
Other prior art wrist and hand braces are available, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,993, but they do not provide adequate support of the hand and thumb area, as does the device of the present invention, since the prior art devices merely provide support to the wrist. Further, these prior art devices, while limiting flexure of the hand and wrist in the up and down direction, do not limit the motion of the wrist from side to side, as does the device of the present invention. Additionally, the prior art devices tend to close on the upper side of the arm proximate the wrist. Since most wrist injuries tend to occur to the underside of the wrist, additional support is needed, such as provided for in the present invention. Further, they are not as adaptable to any hand size or shape or use as does the device of the present invention.